parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy
Emmy is six years old. She commonly appears as the leader of the group until she gave her position to Enrique while helping him get used to Dragon Land. She is Max's older sister. Her best friend is Cassie, and she is perhaps known for saying, "Definitely!" whenever a good idea arises. Though Emmy is not ashamed to do "girly" things with her best friend, Cassie, she is also heavily into sports and games and generally is up for any activity regardless of traditional gender roles. Though she experiences occasional jealousy of her brother, the two are otherwise usually together within Dragon Land and share many adventures. Though a brave, smart natural leader, she is also impulsive and doesn't always think before she acts. She is typically seen wearing a blue jumper over a red shirt. Voice Actors: #Andrea Libman - English #Noriko Shitaya - Japanese #Emanuela Pacotto - Italian #Sandra de Castro - Portuguese She played Kelly in Marvelous Musical Mansion (Nixcorr26 Style) She played Amy in Artemis and the Backyard Gang She played Bonnie in Animal Story 3 (Luke Yannuzzi) She played Mandy in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She played Rini/Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Kim She played Bonnie in Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) She played Little Suzy in Ron Bravo She played Alice in Emmy In Wonderland Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) She played Mairin in Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) She played Liza in Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1703 Style) She played Laurie in Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) She played Dee Dee in Max's Laboratory (150Movies Style) She played Anna Walker in Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) She Played Misty In Pokemon (159Movies Style) She Played Zoe Drake In Dinosaur King (Chris1988 Style) She Played Soleil Spacebot in The Spacebots (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) She Played Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1988 Human Style) She Played Cheer Bear in The Care Bears Family (461Movies Style) She Played Gidget in The Secret Life of Pets (Trent's gang Style) She Played Bo Peep in Made Up Colored Childhood Story, Made Up Childhood Story 2, Made Up Childhood Story 3 and Made Up Childhood Story 4 Portrayals: * In Dog Tales she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Mouse Tales she is played by Bonnie. * In Pokemon Tales she is played by Misty. * In Bear Tales she is played by Melody. * In Dinosaur Tales she is played by Angel. * In Dragon Tales (Chris1702 Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Chipmunk Tales (Dragon Tales) she is Played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. * In Dog Tales (190Movies Style) she is played by Herself. * In Dragon Tales spoof for 143Movies she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Animal Tales ak dragon tales she is Played by Rei Hino * In Dragon Tales spoof for 161Movies she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Dragon Tales spoof for 1988Movies she is played by Shanti. * In Bug Tales & Magical Animal Tales (61Movies Style) she is played by Treat Heart Pig. * In Disney Animal Tales, she is played by Alice. * In Dragon Tales (Chris1953 Style), she is played by Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family). Gallery: Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy in Dragon Tales Emmy in Dragon Tales Dragon Frog Jamboree.jpg|Emmy in Dragon Tales: Dragon Frog Jamboree Emmy and Max.jpg 52148 151827.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Dragon Tales Emmy.png Emmy in Pigment of Your Imagination.png Emmy rini as.jpg|Emmy as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Emmy in Four Little Pigs.png Emmy in Do Not Pass Gnome.png Emmy in Tails You Lose.png Emmy Angry.png Emmy in Zak's Song.png Emmy is Sleepy from Dragon Scouts.png Emmy in Something's Missing.png Emmy in No Hitter.jpg Emmy in Hum.jpeg Emmy in Breaking Up is Hard to Do.png Emmy in A Cool School.png Emmy in Get Offa My Cloud.png Emmy Angry.jpg Emmy in Much Ado About Nodlings.png Emmy Sees a Rainbow Canyon.jpg Emmy in Frog Prints.png Emmy (Andrea Libman).jpg Emmy in The Forest of Darkness.png Emmy in Snow Dragons.png Emmy in Light My Firebreath.png Emmy aka sailor saturn.jpg|Emmy as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Emmy as Bunny.jpg|Emmy as Bunny Emmy in Quibbling Siblings.png Emmy in Lights, Camera, Dragons.png Emmy in Dragon Tales - Learn & Fly with Dragons.jpg Emmy in Calling Dr. Zak.png Emmy in Small Time.png Emmy in Dragon Drop.png Emmy in Don't Bug Me!.png Emmy in Cassie Loves a Parade.png Emmy in Cassie, the Green-Eyed Dragon.png Emmy in To Fly with Dragons.png Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She is a fan of Sailor Moon. Category:Dragon Tales Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Pretty Girls Category:Leaders Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Girls Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Smart Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters who Shrink Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Sisters Category:Shy Characters Category:1993 births Category:Timid Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Males and Females Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Humans